Communication devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops or modem devices are operated to provide a communication service for a user. A communication device can provide different communication services to a user. The communication services provided by the communication device have to fulfill different requirements concerning inter alia spectrum efficiency, mobility, latency, convection density, network energy efficiency, area traffic capacity, peak data rate or user experience data rate. Different kinds of communication services can be clustered in generic service groups fulfilling similar or identical communication requirements. During operation, a communication device such as a wireless communication device can provide different communication services which can influence operation parameters of the device such as the battery lifetime of a mobile wireless communication device.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for testing the impact of communication services provided by a wireless device on operation parameters of the respective device.